


things that go bump in the night

by endearingenderman



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Developing Friendships, Gen, Minecraft, Monsters, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29912859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endearingenderman/pseuds/endearingenderman
Summary: Neptoon and Lucky go slime hunting.
Relationships: MrNeptoon & Lucky | hellspawnlucky
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	things that go bump in the night

“Hey, Mr. President,” Lucky greets, and Neptoon can’t help the way his shoulders tense. 

He knows, logically, that there’s no reason to be afraid of the demon. No more reason than there would be to be afraid of Trick or Toasty, who are equally old, equally powerful, and equally dangerous. But there’s something about the way that Lucky carries themself, the way that they never seem to lose their balance, the empty lamplight yellow of their eyes- it makes Nep shiver. 

“Hi, Lucky,” Nep replies. It’s not strange for Lucky to hang around the various other settlements of the Judge SMP- they live so far away in the desert, and it’s normal for them to come in search of resources or simply company. “Can I help you with something?” 

The demon shrugs, tail waving from side to side behind them. “Gonna go hunting,” they say, gesturing towards the nearby swamp. “Need slime for a redstone project.” 

“Right,” Nep says, wondering if it’s too late to hide his Netherite sword back in his inventory. 

Lucky blinks at him. “Right,” Lucky says slowly. Their own sword is strapped across their back, strap cutting across the chest of their hoodie. “So… I’m gonna go,” they say, gesturing towards the swamp. “I’ll see you later?” 

“Right, later,” Nep says half-heartedly, waving awkwardly at them as they turn and make their way into the swamp, jumping from lilypad to lilypad before vanishing into the vines. 

He can’t help but feel a little bad about the interaction as he waits ten or so minutes before making his own way into the swamp. He’s supposed to be getting slime of his own for a project that Fire’s planning, and the swamp is the easiest way to get that. He hopes it won’t matter that Lucky is also out hunting, squinting at the rapidly setting sun as he carefully crosses the murky water. 

It’ll be fine, he’s sure.

-

It is not fine. 

Neptoon skewers the approaching zombie and kicks it off the blade of his sword, spinning in place to slash at the approaching spider. It’s been hours of wading through murky water and swatting at buzzing insects while fending off every monster known to man  _ except  _ for slimes. 

Panting, he lowers his sword, looking around to make sure the coast is clear. Wiping sweat out of his eyes, he tightens his grip on his sword. 

That’s when he hears it. Equal parts ominous and laughable, the wet squelch of slime against water echoes throughout the suddenly empty swamp. Nep turns around slowly, only to find the slime is twice as big as they usually are. 

“Oh,  _ heck _ ,” he says, and that’s when the slime lunges forwards. 

His sword comes up and slides through the monster as he reels backwards, boots sliding against the mud of the swamp. The slime continues to approach, rolling forwards to him with intent. 

All it takes is one wrong step for him to go down. His heel slides against the mud and Neptoon splashes under the water of the swamp, eyes squeezing shut on instinct. He scrambles to find purchase to shove himself back up, trying to stay out of range of the slime. His head breaks the surface of the water and he takes a gasp of air, eyes opening just in time to see the slime bear down on him. 

His eyes squeeze shut again, preparing for the acidic sting of slime against his skin, but the impact never comes. 

“Get  _ up _ ,” a familiar voice snaps, a hand grabbing at the front of his shirt and yanking him upright. Lucky looks just as bedraggled as he does, hair damp and with a gash bleeding purple-blue blood down the side of their face. “Sword up, eyes open,” they instruct, and Neptoon just nods, breathless. 

For all that Lucky acts human- laughing, talking, making friendships -they do not fight like one. There is an ease to fighting alongside them that Neptoon did not expect to find, each with swords raised high, falling in step next to one another until the slime is nothing more than a few globules of slime floating in the water. 

Lucky gathers it up, splitting it equally and handing half of it to Neptoon. “Good job, kiddo,” they say, reaching up to ruffle Nep’s hair. “You fight well.” 

“Thanks, dad,” Nep says, and then he feels his face start to burn almost immediately. “I mean- uh- thanks, Lucky! I’m gonna-” 

“Bye,” Lucky says, laughter in their voice as Neptoon scrambles away. 

It doesn’t take long for Nep to get home, even though his face burns the whole way, ears bright red. He stops to drop the slime off in Fire’s mailbox before ducking into his own house. 

He was right, at least- there’s no logical reason for him to be tense around Lucky. They’ve proven that they’ll protect him, unafraid and fierce. 

On the other hand, he just called them dad to their face, so Nep rather thinks he’s going to hide away for the next ten billion years. 

**Author's Note:**

> I once again have Judge SMP brainrot. This is based off of the streamers [MrNeptoon](https://www.twitch.tv/mrneptoon) and [hellspawnlucky](https://www.twitch.tv/hellspawnlucky)!!!


End file.
